


Humming

by ad_meliora



Category: Military Wives (2020)
Genre: Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ad_meliora/pseuds/ad_meliora
Summary: Kate gets a gag gift that she learns to like. A lot.
Relationships: Kate Barkley/Lisa Lawson, Kate Barkley/Lisa Lawson (imagined)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I truly do not know where this came from. (Probably the bunch of nice comments on that other fic, tbh)

It’s just a gag gift, she thinks. She should have gotten rid of it. But it seems wasteful, and that doesn’t suit her practical nature. So, it lives in the back of her sock drawer.

Kate had never had a sex toy before. Richard kept her more or less happy and when he didn’t, her own hands were more than enough to take the edge off. She would have probably died without ever having one, if someone hadn’t decided to make a vibrator — or was it a dildo? — their contribution to the choir’s white elephant gift exchange. It was probably a good gift — humorous and irreverent — but it made her cheeks flush with the memory of all those times in school when prim and proper Katie had been the butt of some childish joke. She’d laughed it off as best she could and just took it home at the end of the evening, not wanting to seem unfun.

It takes her three months to take it out of the sock drawer. She’s not sure what compels her to do it. It’s surprisingly comfortable in her hands, the silicone is soft and pleasant to touch, although the color is blindingly pink. Why was it pink? It was absurd. She’s embarrassingly surprised when it starts to buzz. She shouldn’t be — she pressed the damn on button. What else was she expecting? Still, it startles her and she throws it on the bed. After that, it goes back in the drawer for another few weeks.

When she finally brings it out again, it’s under the most unsexy of circumstances. Spring cleaning has never been a particularly arousing activity for her — has it ever been? — so she just sets it aside on the bed as she finishes cleaning out the dresser drawers. It’s forgotten in the folds of the duvet until that evening when she lays down on top of the covers, brain occupied elsewhere thinking about songs for the choir and how they should try to find something that shows off Ruby’s range once in a while.

She fishes it out from behind her. It’s still garishly pink, but if she closes her eyes, she doesn’t have to look at it. The choir is swept to the back of her mind. Maybe she’ll try it. It buzzes to life and she clicks through the preset patterns until she feels overwhelmed and abruptly pushes it into the space between her barely parted legs. Even over her clothes it gives her a jolt and she spreads her legs instinctively wider, even as she pulls the thing away.

She’s not even sure she’s using it right. It has two prongs to it and that seems like too many. She presses the vibrating tip back between her legs. It doesn’t feel bad.

Kate is becomes a little preoccupied with the toy. It takes some trial and error, but once she figures it out she’s off to the races. It feels amazing. She had no idea she could give herself orgasms so good. She makes a habit of it.

Kate is nothing if not focused. It’s always been a strength of hers, although it the moment when Lisa rounds the corner to her bedroom in her coat and hat to find Kate sprawled and spread out on the duvet with her eyes clenched shut and that ugly pink thing between her legs, Kate counts it as an extremely negative trait.

“Oh my god!”

“Ah, oh! Fuck!” There really isn’t anywhere for Kate to hide, so she snaps her legs shut, the toy still thrumming inside her, pressing deeper into her and making her eyes flutter even amidst the flood of embarrassment. Lisa whips around to face the hallway.

“Oh my god. I’m so sorry. I saw your car in the drive and thought… I don’t know. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have come in. I just… I heard… and… oh my god, I’m so sorry.”

Kate is trying her best not to orgasm. Lisa’s flustered speech barely registered as Kate’s brain struggled to redirect focus from the thing inside her and the still recurring pattern of vibrations over her clit. Lisa’s ass looked divine.

“It’s… oh… it’s okay. Just wait for me downstairs… please.”

“Okay. Okay. I… I’m so sorry!” Lisa almost turns around, but doesn’t, making a hasty exit down the stairs. Kate can hear her put the kettle on as she climaxes.

She doesn’t think she can go downstairs. Lisa had _seen_ her. And she had _cum._ Oh, god, she thought in embarrassment. She was some kind of exhibitionist freak. How could she have done that? Why hadn’t she just stopped? How could she even look at Lisa? Her face flushed.

Still, she couldn’t hide forever. She put on the thickest sweater she could find and went down to see Lisa, who chuckled nervously.

“I never really expected that from you, Kate. I… I’m sorry. That was a really intrusive thing to do.”

“Oh! Lisa, no. I’m so sorry. God, I’m such a pervert! I’m so sorry…”

“What? Kate, you’re not a pervert.”

“It was wholly inappropriate and I’m sorry. You shouldn’t have seen that…”

“Inappropriate?”

“I’m so sorry, Lisa. Can we please forget it? I’ll… I won’t do that anymore.”

“There’s nothing wrong with masturbating, Kate. You know you don’t need to apologize, right? I shouldn’t have come into your house… There’s nothing wrong with getting off.”

Kate flushed again and ducked her head as though taking a very intense interest in the grain of the wood table.

“Seriously,” Lisa squeezed her arm, “it’s good that you have found ways to satisfy yourself. God knows we’ve got to take that into our own hands during these long tours. Anyway, we all do it.”

Kate shook her head. “Can we please forget it?”

“Don’t feel guilty about it,” Lisa said, giving her arm a final squeeze. “Now, I’ve been thinking about new songs.”

When Lisa leaves they smile and wave and it’s almost as though nothing has happened, save the dildo air drying in the bathroom. It had felt perverse to stand there towel-drying it with Lisa downstairs, but she certainly couldn’t have just left it without a wash. She wasn’t an animal.

She’d picked it up with every intention of putting it away, back into the nightstand where it now lived. But it felt heavy in her hands, and that familiar ache returned so quickly and easily that somehow, despite the events of the afternoon, she simply couldn’t bear to put it away without one more good fuck.

She hadn’t intended to think of anyone in particular. If anything, she usually thought of Richard, thinking about the sordid fantasies she’d carried since they had first started seeing eachother. She had always been too embarrassed to tell him about them, relied on him to take the lead. She turned to a familiar one as she clicked the vibrator on, slowly sliding the thing between her legs, shut her eyes and thought about the sensation of it. It wasn’t Richard she pictured on top of her. It wasn’t anyone. Her mind wandered back to Lisa, standing there in bedroom, watching her. She whined, twisting her hips so that the tip inside hit her just so. She thought about Lisa again, about her standing there, not turning away, not apologizing, watching Kate fuck herself until she came with a sudden cry. The whole thing took 10 minutes. Kate washed the toy for the second time that day and refused to look at herself in the mirror.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do they sleep together? Guess you'll have to read and find out.

Kate wonders when the last time was she felt sexy. There must have been some time. She’d grown up awkward and bookish. She loved order and she loved being right, neither of which made her particularly popular in school. In college, she studied chemistry. She loved the elegant sophistication of it, loved the lab, and most of all loved the immense feeling satisfaction that came with solving chemical puzzles in all their myriad forms. She could see men’s eyes glaze when she talked about it, remembered a particular date that she’d gone on in her third year in which the boy — calling him a man would have been too generous — had told her he thought she was kidding about working in a chem lab.

“It’s dangerous!” he’d said. “What if you splashed something on your face?” The brave, headstrong part of her wanted to throw her drink in his, but instead she’d smoothed the napkin in her lap tensely and said,

“We’re all very mindful about safety.” 

She hadn’t felt sexy in college. Not even when she met Richard. Richard thought she was beautiful. He told her as much. And he desired her, certainly. But she’d never felt the way she thought other girls must. She never felt confident in a mini skirt, just self-conscious about how pale her legs were from constantly wearing trousers to meet the safety protocols in the lab. It didn't make her feel sexy, just out of place. She envied those other girls so. 

Now, with middle age stretching before her, Kate wondered if she’d ever feel sexy. Perhaps it was a lost cause. She put on a mid-length skirt and blouse and resigned herself to being sensible. It wasn’t as though anyone looked at her anyway.

She had tried. Lisa had tried desperately. But the image of Kate splayed out on top of the duvet, moaning and plunging a Barbie pink dildo into herself refused to leave her mind. It made it short-circuit, actually. She tried not to think about it. Not that afternoon. Not when she saw Kate at the next hike. And certainly not when she laid down in her own bed to take care of those particular needs she’d seen Kate so deftly satisfy for herself. She didn’t think about it. Not at all.

But she did buy a dildo. If even Kate had one, she must be a bit behind the times. She chose one that wasn't a mind-numbing shade of pink, though.

She told herself nothing had changed, that it was simply a sign of friendly appreciation that she’d begun to notice little, beautiful things about Kate. Her hands, for example, how they moved precisely and with purpose. How would they feel, a little, lusting voice in her brain wondered. Would they move with purpose for her, too? And Kate's figure. She noticed that, too. Trim but womanly. Elegantly proportioned. Lisa had studied art. She really couldn’t help but notice.

Really, was it so bad to notice? Kate was lovely and she was her friend and there was no shame in noticing, she told herself. There was no reason to feel ashamed at that flicker of desire she felt low in her belly when she thought of her. She had done more with less.

The flicker became a flame.

They had been fighting about something. Probably about sheet music, the most recurrent issue in their working relationship.

“Why don’t you just let me teach you?” Kate would implore, insistent that Lisa _needed_ to learn to read sheet music if they wanted to continue to grow and strengthen the choir. She would always retort that they were doing just fine, the choir was an obvious success and that reading music would be a redundant skill, since Kate already knew how and it had never been a problem before.

Kate had snapped about how Lisa was always winging it and this was no time to rest on their laurels and Lisa had kissed her just to make her stop talking.

Well, maybe not just for that.

Kate was wearing bright red lipstick and the little lustful voice in her brain had been running nonstop since Kate had arrived. 

Lisa pressed her lips to Kate’s bright red mouth, panicking at their stillness, then rejoicing when they parted in invitation. Lisa didn’t need to be asked twice.

She’d managed to press Kate up against the cupboard door and smear most of her lipstick before they paused, breathless and — at least for Lisa — utterly aching. She kissed the crook where Kate’s neck met her shoulders.

“You’re so sexy,” she murmured and something inside Kate roared to life.

“Take me upstairs,” she said.

“What?”

“Take me upstairs, Lisa,” she repeated. “I want you to take me to bed.” Lisa felt like she might be having a stroke. After a beat, Kate’s confidence began to waver. She slid herself out from between Lisa and the cupboard door, trying to discreetly wipe the smears of lipstick from her mouth. She had really done it this time. It was one thing, surely, to overlook an indiscretion, to forgive Kate for being the kind of person who needed a _sex_ _toy_. It was another to forgive Kate for being the kind of person who stood in women’s kitchens and begging to be fucked. God, she thought, she really was a pervert.

“I’m sorry, Lisa. I should go,” she said, reaching for her purse still sitting hanging from the back of the chair. 

Lisa spun her around, catching her by the waist and twisting Kate back into her arms. “Don’t.”

Lisa kissed her again. Deeply and wantonly. She relished the warmth of Kate’s mouth, the softness of her tongue. Kate was so warm. She kissed Kate’s neck again, sucked on the skin and left wet trails as she slid her mouth down Kate’s sternum, Kate’s hands in her hair. Her fingers played with the buttons of Kate’s blouse.

“Please.” It was awhisper, not so much spoken as breathed. Lisa’s fingers flew, wanted to tear the blouse off of her, wanted to kiss every inch of this wonderfully strange woman in her kitchen. She let her mouth find Kate’s breast, frustrated by the bra she was still wearing, the skirt still snug around her waist. She pulled back, tugged Kate by the arm and all but ran up the stairs, dragging Kate with her. Kate was weak-kneed or else she would have run, too.

Lisa had seen many naked models, many painted and sculpted nudes, but Kate was a vision to which none could hold a candle. Topless, skirt bunched around her waist and chest heaving, she seemed to Lisa like the pinnacle of desire. Lisa struggled to pull off her own clothes. She couldn’t focus on buttons or zips. Why had she worn so many layers today? She was still wearing her rings. It didn’t matter, she thought. Kate. Kate laying on her bed, her legs gently splayed, waiting for her. Lisa shucked everything off as fast as she could.

Kate had had oral sex before. Richard was a fair lover, believed in reciprocation. But Kate had never had oral sex with a woman before, and that seemed like a travesty now. She’d never had sex like this, never even imagined that someone else’s tongue could make her feel this good. She squirmed in Lisa’s grasp, fingers tangling and scrapping her scalp, panting harder and moaning louder as Lisa drove her closer and closer toward a height of pleasure she’d never even conceived of. This was what the French must have meant when the called orgasms “little death.”

She didn’t know how to reciprocate. She could imagine, but the mechanics of it were hazy and Kate didn’t quite know how to ask as Lisa crawled up to her, lips slick and shiny.

She felt a bit like she had the first time a boy had ever asked her for a blow job. She hadn’t know what exactly to do then either, just the general idea — put the cock in your mouth and suck it. More than that was a bit of a mystery. Still, she had done it. That was what teenagers did, wasn’t it? She didn’t want to be weird Katie anymore. She’d taken him in her mouth and gaged when he jerked his hips into her. He’d put his hands on either side of her head, guiding it in a bobbing motion and she felt less like his girlfriend than a necessary prop in the pursuit of his own teenage desires. It hadn’t been a terribly enjoyable experience for her.

She tried to push that thought away now. Lisa wouldn’t treat her like a prop, didn’t see her as a means to an end. She looked up at Kate with her lovely grey-blue eyes,

“I’ve wanted to do that for ages,” she said. Kate felt like her heart might burst. She rolled herself on top of Lisa, kissed her again, tasting herself still on Lisa’s lips.

“I want to,” she said breathlessly. “I want to, but I don’t know how.” Lisa kissed her again, reached for her hand and pulled it down between them, brushing Kate’s fingertips between her own thighs and whispering,

“Just touch me like you touch yourself.”

Kate swiped a finger gently over Lisa, testing the waters, brushing a thumb over her clit and listening in delight when she gasped, “Yes. Like that.” It was easy from there.

They laid together, naked, flushed, and breathless. Lisa had finally managed to get Kate out of her skirt and took great pleasure in that fact. She loved the feeling of Kate’s body tucked into hers.

“I bought one,” she said, her fingers tracing nonsense patterns between the delicate moles that dotted Kate’s torso.

“One what?”

“A dildo. I — it looked like you were having such a good time with it. I bought one for me.”

“Oh,” Kate said. Surely Lisa knew she hadn’t bought that hideous thing for herself. She didn’t even know where people bought those things around Flitcroft.

“It’s —“ she reached over Kate to the nightstand, plucking out a trim green phallus. “There,” she said, handing it to Kate, “It’s just simple. It does vibrate, though.” She clicked it on and Kate jumped. Lisa laughed, taking the thing back and clicking it off again. “You just looked so pleased with yours.”

Kate tucks her head back into the space between Lisa’s should and chin, quietly trying to memorize the sensation of being naked and warm and happy in Lisa’s bed.

“Have you ever used tried it with someone else?” she asked. Lisa chuckled,

“I haven’t really had the opportunity.” Kate was quiet. It took a moment to grasp what Kate was asking.

“Do you want to?” Kate looked up at her, then nodded against her chest.

Lisa took her time making sure Kate was completely warmed up, teasing her until she was practically begging, something Lisa had never imagined she would like, but desparately did.She was so, so sexy. Lisa kneeled between Kate’s lovely and lithe open legs and tried to be gentle, tried not to get carried away, tried to savor the unique pleasure of being able to give Kate exactly what she wanted. “How does it feel?” she asked. 

Kate nodded, squirmed, “Kiss me,” she said. Lisa wriggled her way back up to Kate’s face, suddenly struck by the intimacy of their position, her face above Kate’s, hips pressing in her her own hand, pressing a silicone phallus deep into Kate. Lisa kissed her, deeply, let Kate pull her down on top of her, gave an experimental thrust of her hips. It felt good. Kate moaned and she thought there had never been a sexier thing on earth than that sound and the feeling of Kate’s hot breath on her ear.

“Fuck me, Lisa,” she implored, “fuck me.”

“Put your legs around me, Kate,” Lisa instructed. “Yeah, just like that. Does it feel good?” Kate moaned as she felt the position change, wrapping her legs around Lisa loosely as she continued to thrust.

“Yes,” she moaned. It was intoxicating. Yes. Yes. She loved listening to it change, grow higher and louder as she drew Kate closer and closer. Yes. Lisa loved that word. Yes. Kate came chanting it.

The afterglow had barely settled before she could feel Kate stirring underneath her. Lisa thought for a moment she must have been squishing her, but when Lisa shifted her weight and looked, she realized Kate was reaching for the dildo, discard next to her thigh on the bed. “I’ll clean it and then I can take care of you,” she explained. She was still flushed red from the orgasm. Lisa shook her head, drawing Kate back to her gently.

“Don’t worry about that. I’m happy like this.”

She was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my third go at the ending, so hopefully it isn't too cringe-inducing. I did my best. Commentary, as always, enjoyed. (It truly makes me write faster.)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always welcome and appreciated!


End file.
